There are exceptions to every rule
by sunsetunderground
Summary: A 9 year old Clary remembers nothing about her past and is taken to the institute, a school and home for both shadowhunters and downworlders. Sparking an immediate and unlikely friendship with the mysterious and brilliant Jace, follow Clary as she grows up and lives her life as a shadowhunter alongside the mortal instrument cast. Don't think summary is very good but give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**So I had the idea for this new story (I am aware that I haven't updated my others, I just need a little inspiration as I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with them) but I just HAD to get the first chapter out...hopefully you like it (I say when's if there are lots of people reading it when there might be none but oh well)**

**Chapter 1**

The knock at the door interrupted Maryse Lightwood from her daydream, a momentary lapse in her otherwise pristine level of concentration. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Come in." The words sounded cool and harsh to anyone that didn't know her, as well they should. It wasn't just anyone that could be promoted to head of the institute, an elite boarding school and foster home for all nephiliam and downworlders in need of shelter and education. Certainly it catered for day pupils but the majority, and indeed the children who showed the most potential, were boarders or permanent residents. Given that these children had no one to care for them outside the institutes walls Maryse felt that it was her duty to be like a mother to them, meaning she had to fight to keep her icy exterior intact when facing any other authority figure.

The door opened to reveal the face of Imogen herondale, an equivalent of a mundie social worker, and a constant frustration to Maryse.

"Imogen, what a pleasant surprise. Please," she said gesturing to the chair opposite her large mahogany desk, "have a seat."

A curt nod was the reply as Imogen sat down in the plush chair as she rooted around her bag to retrieve a rather sparse looking file.

"I have another one for you, though she's a little different to any others we've seen pass through these walls recently. Some have questioned if the institute has the skills and facilities required to take care of her."

Maryse rolled her eyes internally. This monotonous pattern of slyly insinuating that she couldn't do her job properly was starting to get tiresome. As always she replied confidently.

"The facilities inside the institute are perfectly capable of housing even 100 more students, with the staff exemplary and showing the utmost commitment to their job. We would be happy to accommodate one more, whoever they are. May I see her file?"

Imogen wordlessly passed over the file and Maryse flicked through. Abandoned girl...apparently with the sight...8 years old...mundie schools won't accommodate as no permanent home. Apart from a small picture clipped on the piece of paper that was it.

"So what is she? Have any runes been put on her?"

"So far no, she's only been found by our team for a few days and we need her to be accommodated"

"Well obviously we'd be happy to look after her, whilst trying to find some answers of course..." Maryse replied, abruptly cut off by Imogen's call to the other side of the door.

"Clarissa. In here now."

The door creaked open marginally as a tiny child with large green eyes and red curls framing her face was seen clutching the handle.

"Now come and stand by me girl, don't be shy." Imogen clicked impatiently and the girl immediately quickened her steps.

"Welcome Clarissa, to the institute. We hope you will be very happy here - could you tell us where your belongings are so we can retrieve them and take them to your new room?" Maryse spoke in a careful, soft voice, knowing first hand how important it was to feel safe in an unfamiliar environment.

The frail girl shook her head and whispered quietly "I don't have anything with me, I'm sorry."

Trying to mask how heartbroken Maryse felt internally she put on a bright smile, standing up as she reached out her hand to take Clarissa's.

"Well now," she said, "we'll just have to get you some new things then won't we? Whilst we're at it we'll give you the grand tour of your new home. How does that sound?"

For the first time Maryse saw a hesitant smile grace the little girl's face.

* * *

The two of them walked together to the laundry room, leaving Imogen to file the necessary paperwork back in her office.

"Now everyone gets their own room here at the institute, and you can decorate it how you please starting with the colour of your bedclothes. Which is your favourite colour?"

Clary eyes the range of colours dotting the shelves speculatively. After much consideration, after all these finer details were of great importance to 8 year olds, she pointed at the emerald green sheet and duvet colour with a hint of a smile.

"What an excellent choice. If you just grab them then we'll be on our way to your new room - is there any particular kind of toy you would like us to get you for it as well?"

Clare's brow furrowed in an endearing way as she considered her options. Finally she spoke up.

"If there was possibly a sketchbook, that would be perfect"

Maryse smiled, eyeing the young girl with a flicker of recognition before it disappeared. "Of course" she replied giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor with all of the bedrooms in Clary glanced at the names on the various doors. Simon...Isabelle (covered in black marker with the words 'IZZY'S ROOM GET LOST')...Helen...Aline...Meliorn...Raphael...those were a few that caught her eye. Next to the room that said 'Jace' was an empty one which Maryse was opening.

"'Now this here's your room. We allow most things to be put in here however you cannot keep any weapons on here or there will be serious repercussions. They belong in the armoury." At Clary's alarmed face Maryse remembered just who she was dealing with, and how inexperienced they were with the shadow hunter world.

"Sorry sometimes I forget I'm not talking another one of the children here who frequently try to sneak weapons into their rooms. They're training tools you understand, I know you have the sight but just how much do you know of this world?"

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Clary began uncertainly, "I don't remember anything until they found me and I'm not...not sure..." Her little chest started shaking as angry tears slipped down her face. Maryse was about to comfort her when the door opened suddenly.

"Mother, mother!" A voice screamed full of excitement. "There was news that a new girl is moving in! When, oh when! Can I meet her is she...oh sorry I didn't see you there." The girl with the long black hair stopped in her tracks.

"Isabelle Lightwood how many times have I told you not to enter a room without knocking?"

"Sorry mother" Isabelle replied, the same Isabelle, Clary supposed, who changed the name on her door with the black marker. The cheeky grin Izzy gave Clary as Maryse turned back around to face her didn't go amidst and sparked a wave from Clary in the direction of the raven haired girl.

Maryse continued going other the rules of the institute before handing Clary over to her daughter to show her around as she had business to attend to. As soon as the door was closed Izzy ran towards Clary and grasped her hands, spinning her round and shooting questions at her.

"SO! Where do you come from? And what are you? I'm obviously a shadowhunter but we have loads of other people like Simon and Raphael are vampires which is pretty cool, Maia and Jordan are werewolves and Bat is as well...oh! And Meliorn he's one of the Fairfolk and between you and me I think we're going to get married..."

Izzy's enthusiasm was infectious and soon Clary found herself giggling along with her as she tried to answer her questions as best she could, though she didn't know much. After 10 minutes or so of mindless chatter Izzy deemed Clary fit to be her new best friend as "Aline was getting annoying anyway".

Linking her arm with her new 'BFF' Izzy led her downstairs where all the other residents were hanging out. Before entering the door marked 'playroom' Clary took a big breath, thankful for having confident Izzy by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks already for the response to the first chapter! And in answer to a review I'm going to try and make them longer, but it's essentially either quicker updates with shorter chapters, or longer chapters with less frequent updates...hope you enjoy chapter 2! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

The noise and chatter that the room was full of abruptly came to a stop as Izzy walked in with Clary. All of the kids eyes her curiously as Clary felt their eyes roaming over her. Instantly she began to feel uncomfortable, wishing she could slink off into the corner, though Izzy's vice-like grip was preventing this.

"This here is Clary" Izzy began in a commanding voice. "She's new here and you're all going to make her feel welcome. But first you need to introduce yourselves."

Immediately a huge boy with a large scar across his face stood up from a bean bag, waving at Clary with a huge smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Bat. I've lived here for around 3 years now and came when I was 7, I'm now 10 and one of the oldest here. I'm a werewolf too, which I'm guessing you're not - you don't have enough hair!" This earnt him a shove from the smaller girl next to him in ripped jeans and messy hair.

"Don't listen to him werewolves don't have loads of hair in their human form...look at me after all!" She paused to glare at Bat before continuing. "I'm Maia and Bat's my idiot cousin. I'm 8 years old and my best friend is Jordan over there who's also a werewolf."

These introductions continued before all of the kids in the room had introduced themselves. After that Clary was launched into the center of their attention, like the shiny new toy they could all play with. After a bit Clary managed to disentangle herself from her new friends and ask Izzy where the nearest bathroom was to get some air.

Having been directed, Clary wandered off into the hallway of the institute and found herself somewhat lost. Eventually trying random doors she opened up a door into the largest library she had ever seen, despite not remembering any others in her life she felt positive this was the biggest she had ever been in. Her mouth wide open Clary began to wander past the various shelves, carefully running her fingers along the spines of the old books. The shelves went around the circular room and up two entire floors, with a large desk in the center of it.

"Izzy I told you go away. And if you even think about bringing Sebastian in here I will punch you both, and you know I don't like to hit girls."

Clary jumped at the young boys voice, having thought she was alone in the huge room. She swivelled to see a figure in the shadows hunched over into a ball. Hesitantly she stepped forward towards him.

"I'm not Isabelle...and I don't know who Sebastian is..."

That got him to look up. Carefully and full of grace the small figure rose up, and once out of the shadows Clary could see he had golden blonde hair with amber eyes, though currently they were cold and hard with suspicion.

"Just who the hell are you and why are you in here?" He angrily spat at her, wiping his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his shirt. They were slightly red rimmed, Clary noted, which suggested that he had been crying.

"I'm Clary...I'm new here and got lost when I came through this door and saw all these books well, I've never even seem this number of books in one place before...!" She stopped abruptly realising that she didn't want to seem like she was gushing to this beautiful boy who she had never even met.

The boy in question raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Well aren't you quite the talker, and to a complete stranger too..."

Clary felt her cheeks redden as her anger began to grow. "I don't normally talk this much" she admitted timidly, "only when I'm nervous."

Jace frowned slightly stepping forward again until he was only inches away from her.

"Now why would you be nervous of me?" He spoke slowly, every word laced with clarity.

Clary swallowed audibly as she noted a curl was covering her eye. The boy seemed to notice that too, as he brought his hand up to her face and gently placed the stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Well...like you said you are a stranger" Clary found herself whispering.

Smirking with an air of cockiness the boy replied.

"Let's change that then shall we? Hello, I'm Jace Wayland, I'm 9 years old and I've been here for around 5 months now." He stepped back to allow space for the now outstretched hand. As Clary took it she tried to ignore the spark of electricity that jolted up her arm at the contact, trying to stop the surprise from showing on her face.

"I'm Clary, I don't know what my second name is and I arrived here today. I'm 8 years old, I think, and apparently have 'the sight'. Though in all honesty I don't know what that is and frankly am pretty confused about all of this."

Jace never let go of her hand as he stated into Clary's eyes.

"Please to meet you, Clary. Don't worry about that, I've got your back."

Clary didn't know how long they were standing just staring at each other as the door burst open and in walked Izzy and her older brother Alec. As soon as Jace saw them he dropped Clary's hand like it was made of fire and stepped back, retreating to the corner where Clary first saw him.

"Hey Jace I'm sorry about earlier but I kind of need your help...I've managed to lose Clary who only just - oh!" She stopped her rant when she saw exactly where her missing new best friend was, and how close she had been to Jace.

"Just get lost Izz...and you too Alec. I can't deal with anyone right now. Don't worry your new pet is right here so just come and take her away why don't you."

Clary blinked back the tears that were forming as she heard Jace's cruel words, utter confusion clouding her thoughts at his complete personality change. Izzy looked at Jace long and hard before walking over to Clary, taking her hand, and walking out of the library without even a backwards glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows. In reply to a guest review about my other stories I really don't know at the moment as I tend to write as an idea comes into my head and at the moment I'm at a blank with the other ones...so if anyone had any suggestions feel free to tell me! In other news - this chapter is my longest yet so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as they were out of the library Izzy span Clary around before interrogating her.

"What were you and Jace doing and how were you too that close together? He only completely trusts me and Alec and that's after 5 months of trying."

Clary blinked a few times, trying to explain the situation as clearly as possible.

"I don't know he thought I was you! Then he saw I wasn't and he just introduced himself when you guys walked in.."

Izzy sighed before releasing her vice like grip on her arm.

"Sorry Cla, Its just Jace isn't naturally trusting, although he is one of the best shadow hunters of his age. Not that he's killed a demon, well none of us have, but if we were facing one in real life I'd bet he could take it down." Seeing Clary's confused face she quickly explained.

"Demons are just these things from other dimensions who come to our world..they're the baddies and its our, the nephiliam's job, to kill them."

Clary nodded, for some reason not being surprised at this knowledge and finding she was absorbing a lot of information for one day.

"We'll anyway, it's dinner soon and you must be starving so I'll take you to the dining hall. Lets go!"

Dinner was a happy occasion, with Clary feeling more and more confident around her new friends as time went on. The only two people she wasn't sure about were Sebastian and Aline as she didn't think she got on well with them.

Everyone stopped talking as the dining hall door opened and in walked Jace in front of an angry looking Maryse, who sat down in the only available seat next to Aline and opposite Clary. Refusing to meet anyone's eye he furiously began shovelling food into his mouth, gripping his cutlery. Slowly the conversation picked up again, and Aline tried to get closer to Jace.

"I heard about the fight between you and Sebastian, but what was it about? I'm so glad you're okay!" She flung her arms around him in an almost theatrical gesture, Clary noted with some disgust.

"Just get off me Aline I'm not in the mood." Jace grumbled in a completely different voice to the one he had used to her in the library. As he said that his eyes flitted up to Clary's briefly, looking almost apologetic before returning to his now nearly empty plate.

"Come on now, just because you lost now hey Jace. Don't worry school starts tomorrow and I'm sure you will get me back in training now won't you. Or will you just partner with Alec because you know you can't beat me." Sebastian called from the other end of the table, making sure everyone heard.

Jace's grip on his cutlery got even tighter, if that was possible and Clary saw his shoulders were beginning to shake. Scared that this boy she barely knew was about to lose it she gently nudged his leg with her foot under the table. He quickly looked at her and, just like the library, Clary couldn't even tell how much time had gone by as they stared at each other - as if they were silently communicating. Very slightly Clary shook her head at Jace as a warning. Tilting it towards Maryse who was sitting at another table watching the exchange with eyes filled with warning.

Jace sighed slowly and placed his knife and fork back on the table, closing his eyes so that he could calm his breathing. Clary looked around at everyone else at the table and noted that they all looked fearful, except from Sebastian who had a gleam of anticipation in his coal like eyes.

Soon Maryse announced to the table that everyone was free to go, and that breakfast would be served at 7.30am the next morning.

"Wear your training gear boys and girls, that's your first lesson. Jace would you stay behind please."

Clary wondered to herself just what would be in store for her when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Don't worry mother has some training gear that should fit you and you'll be taught the basics first...come on I'll take you back to your room." Izzy said.

With one last look at Jace who was still staring at the table Clary grudgingly got up and followed Izzy out.

* * *

Clary woke up in the middle of the night to hear a crashing noise. Sitting bolt upright in bed she gasped - being momentarily disorientated. The noise only continued and Clary hurriedly scrambled out of bed to see what the commotion was about. Creeping outside Clary looked at the door next to her where the nose could still be heard. A timid hand knocked at Jace's door, but the sounds continued with no acknowledgement of her presence. After a moment's thought Clary pushed the door open.

Inside, the room, basically identical to Clary's, was a complete and utter mess. The bookshelf in the corner was overturned as was the small wardrobe with clothes in, meaning all of Jace's things were strewn all over the floor. A gasp escaped Clary as she took in her surroundings, and only then did Jace stop his destructive actions. His hairline was lightly dotted with drops of perspiration as he sat down on his bed with a sigh.

"What do you want." He grumbled glaring at Clary.

"I heard a noise and didn't know what it was so I came to check." Clary replied hesitantly, knowing now there were two sides to Jace and she has to tread lightly around him when he was in this state.

"Look I'm fine, I had a bad day, I'm sorry I woke you but you can go back to bed now Clary." Jace sounded defeated as his shoulders sunk.

Fuelled with a fresh wave of determination Clary manoeuvred her way over the destruction to sit down next to him on the bed.

"You're not fine and no, I will not go back to bed. You might be older than me but you can't just boss me about. Plus you were mean to me earlier in the library. I'm nobody's 'pet'. Is this about this supposed fight between you and Sebastian?"

Much to Clary's surprise Jace chuckled slightly at Clary's words.

"Feisty little thing aren't you? Izzy's the only other girl who talks to me like that and I normally throw her out of my room...but...yes I'm angry because of Sebastian. Well no not because of him, I don't care about him anymore not one bit, but because of what he said."

"What did he say?" Clary whispered placing a small hand over his.

Jace shook his head with a heavy sigh and fell silent. For minutes they sat with her hand over his as Jace found his voice again.

"He...he was teasing me about my father's murder." Clary gasped but Jace ignored it. "He said that he asked the killers to do it and that he was disappointed because they didn't get me. That's the reason I came to the institute you know because I saw it all and had no where...anyway I don't know why I'm telling you this. No one here but Maryse, somehow Sebastian and the other teachers know about it. So if you do say a word to anyone I will make you wish you hadn't."

Clary heard his words but deep down knew that they were an empty threat. After all she knew she wouldn't say anything, and had a feeling Jace did too.

"I'm sorry about your dad Jace, and that Sebastian is the way he is."

Jace felt the sincerity of her words as he turned to look at her and a single tear was rolling down Clary's face.

"Hey now don't, don't cry. Really it's fine, it was a while back now. And as for Sebastian well he's always been a dick." Taking his thumb slowly he wiped the tear away just as the door burst open.

"Jace! What have I told you about destroying your room like this? It's the middle of the NIGHT! People are trying to SLEEP! And on top of that - Clary? What on earth are you doing in here?"

Clary and Jace both stood up quickly at the entrance of Maryse who was fuming at the state of the room.

"I..." Jace began before being interrupted.

"No Jace I've had enough of you for one day. Now this is what's going to happen. Clary you're going to leave, you're not allowed in other people's rooms at night." (Clary felt the injustice at seeing Maryse breaching that very rule but decided to let it slide as she wasn't in charge) "Jace you're going to clean up the mess you've made then go to bed, we'll discuss your punishment in the morning." Without another word she grasped Clary by the hand and took her to her room - leaving Jace to stare at the empty space where she had been.

5 minutes into cleaning up his room Jace saw the door handle move downwards ever so slowly. A small head full of red curls creeped her head around and whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Need a hand?"

So the two children set about cleaning up the mess that only one had done, which would be, unbeknownst to them, the start of a roller coaster ride of friendship, arguments and eventually more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reviews / follows / favourites - glad you are enjoying it so far! Please continue to do so I'd really like to hear your thoughts!**

**Chapter 4**

Jace woke up in surprise to find his room cleaner than when he had left it, he supposed Clary must have done more after he had fallen asleep. Stretching he stood up and looking around his room he saw Clary in his armchair curled up whilst she slept. Looking at the clock he saw it was 7.20am, she would have to get going if she was going to be in time for breakfast and knowing Izzy she would probably go looking for her earlier so they could go down together. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Clary...Clary! You have to wake up, breakfast is in 10."

A groggy and disorientated Clary opened her eyes wearily as she took in her surroundings. When her eyes found Jace's they sparkled with recognition whilst she sat up bolt upright.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just sitting down for a second..."

"Don't worry about that, and thanks for carrying on when I crashed...now you'd better hurry up or you'll be found here and I'll be in even more trouble...!"

Clary scrambled out of the armchair and quickly made her way to the door. Just before she left she turned her head enough to say "see you at breakfast" before hurrying out and creeping next door to her own room.

Sure enough, five minutes after she got back Izzy entered announcing that it was time for them to go to breakfast. Sitting in the dining hall Clary smiled when she saw Jace sit down next to her, which he hesitantly returned.

"You can't seriously be eating just a banana? We've got training first thing, and trust me on this, you'll need the energy." Jace said quietly over to Clary, a comment that was largely ignored by everyone else bar Izzy who was watching them like a hawk.

"Here have my extra waffle," Jace pressed the issue further, "I got way too many anyway."

Clary smiled gratefully as she ate the extra food - conscious now of not only Izzy's eyes on her but Maryse's too.

After breakfast had finished Maryse stood up from the table full of adults to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good nights sleep," at this she glared at Jace, "and are ready for school starting again today. Now as you know training is first and I would like to take this opportunity to assign the class teachers. Lucien Graymark will be teaching the werewolves, Camille Belcourt the vampires, The Seelie Queen the Fair Folk and Robert Lightwood the shadowhunters. Lessons begin in half an hour and the location for each class can be found at the main notice board. Any questions come to me. Clary could you stay behind please."

Excitement was brewing amongst the students as those not already in training gear hurried off to their rooms to put it on, the others practicing manoeuvres with each other as they exited the vast dining hall.

"Now Clary," Maryse began as the little girl made her way cautiously over to her, "obviously details about your past are a little sketchy to say the least, but Imogen Herondale has asked the silent brothers to come and asses you. Now there are certain things you should know about the silent brothers before you meet them so that you are not alarmed, and whilst we are on our way I will explain as best I can." Leading Clary by the hand they walked out of the dining hall.

Upon entering the library Clary was stunned to see a figure silently moving out of the darkness dressed in a robe that covered his entire body. When he removed his hood Maryse introduced him as brother Jeremiah and Clary was shocked to see his head completely bald, with his face horrifically disfigured. Instinctively she leaned into Maryse for reassurance.

"Clary it's okay, brother Jeremiah is here to help you - and I'll be here the entire time."

_Hello Clarissa Fray. _The voice said in Clary's mind_. You look extremely similar to your mother. _At this Maryse gasped_. But alas it is not time for you to see her again, nor will it be for many years yet. Meanwhile I will focus on the task at hand. There is no doubt you are a shadowhunter however to asses your memories I will need to place my hands upon your head._

Slowly Clary nodded confirmation as the silent brother slowly raised his pale white hands and rested them on her temples. Flashes of images flitted through Clary's brain, a woman with red hair holding her, glitter surrounding her before darkness, the same woman only with fear in her eyes. Then it all went black.

"Clary? Clary! You're fine Clary you passed out but brother Jeremiah assures me you're fine." Maryse was panicking and shaking the little girl lightly.

Slightly dizzy Clary opened her eyes to find herself on the floor in Maryse's lap, with a fine layer of sweat covering her entire body.

_There is a block on your brain Clarissa. The voice was back in her head. In order to access all of your memories you will need to appear before my brothers in the silent city. However this is not deemed absolutely necessary now. What is important is that you build your strength and training over your maturing years._

"Perhaps we should discuss this further alone" Maryse warned the brother, whilst lifting Clary up who was beginning to feel much better. "Clary why don't you go to the infirmary, Church will take you."

Clary looked down to see a blue Persian cat who was glaring apprehensively at brother Jeremiah.

"Okay" she replied wandering out of the library and following the cat.

Once out of earshot Clary crouched down to Church and whispered "hey I know that Maryse said to take me to the infirmary but honestly I'm feeling fine, I'd really like to to go training and see what it's like - please could you take me?" Scratching the back of his ear Clary was surprised when Church purred contentedly and promptly turned and headed in the other direction. Hoping this was because of Clary's wishes she turned also and followed him.

Arriving at a door Church tapped his paw against the handle by reaching up and after rubbing himself against her leg he prodded off down the hallway. Taking a deep breath Clary opened the door handle and walked in. Inside many shadowhunters were gathering into the middle of the large training room - luckily the lesson hasn't started quite yet.

A voice behind her made Clary jump.

"Just before training starts," a masculine voice said. "Cutting it rather fine aren't you? Now I don't think we've met, I'm Robert Lightwood."

Clary turned to see a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes staring down at her with a stern expression. Clearing her throat Clary replied.

"Clarissa, sir, and I'm new here and this is my first class."

"Ah yes, Maryse mentioned your arrival, weren't you meant to be meeting with a silent brother around now?"

"That's over sir and Maryse asked Church to take me to my next destination and I followed him here." It wasn't really a lie, Clary reasoned to herself, Church DID bring her here.

Robert didn't look like he bought the story but shrugged his shoulders with the hint of a grin.

"Very well then Clarissa, welcome to my training class. Let's begin then shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for support again, just wanted to say that I'm going to be very busy very soon so updates will start coming a little slower after chapter 6 - but will try and at least get once a week done! Please continue to share what you think - am very welcome to constructive criticism! **

**Chapter 5**

"For the first lesson back I will partner you off to practice the skills that I teach you collectively. This is leading up to our monthly competition to champion the leading shadowhunter of the moment. Now let me just consult my list..."

Whilst Robert looked down at his crumpled bit of paper Clary took the time to look at everyone else in the room. All of them were shadowhunters, though Clary didn't know a few of them, she supposed they must be day students. Everyone was buzzing with nervous anticipation and when she caught Izzy's eye she winked.

As Robert went through the pairings Clary only listened out for her name, feeling a nervous jolt in her heart when she heard it.

"And finally Clarissa is to be partnered with Jace." Robert concluded, shoving the bit of paper into a pocket of his black shadowhunter gear. Jace looked over at Clary briefly before hurriedly looking away when she met his gaze. Impossible to know what he was thinking, Clary tried desperately to cling onto some knowledge that Robert was bestowing upon them, knowing she would probably be horribly behind.

"So today we're going to start with the basics. Flips. You see those beams up there?" At this point everyone looked upwards to the high ceiling that was littered with beams at different angles and sizes. "Eventually each and every one of you will be able to climb up all of this and down with various flips in under 5 minutes. But before you can learn THAT you must know the basics. A front flip. The lowest beam that runs around the perimeter of this training room above the mats will be the beam that each of you start on, and by the end of this lesson, complete a front and possibly a backflip off them. Now in terms of technique - you're shadowhunters. Human beings with angel blood. It's instinct. But I'm a firm believer in following by example, the right example mind you, so I'm going to show you how it's done. Watch closely - I will only be doing this once. Then it's down to you."

The class was silent and watching in awe as Robert Lightwood effortlessly hoisted himself up to the 3rd highest beam in the room and did a front-flip on the the lower beam, before using the wall to give him leverage and momentum to propel him into the air before arching backwards into a backflip which was landed perfectly next to the crash mat laid out for them. Without even being remotely out of breath he looked at his students.

"You're turn." He grinned.

Immediately partners flocked to different areas of the room and started bickering as to who would go first. Clary smiled internally as she saw Izzy roll her eyes and Aline who was gesturing furiously with her hands. She was focussing so hard on others she barely even noticed that Jace had made his way over to her.

"Come on," he said to her, tugging her arm impatiently. "I know a good spot." Catching Robert's eye Jace only moved forwards after he nodded at him, knowing where he wanted to go. Clary allowed herself to be led to what seemed to be a corner full of boxes...in other words a dead end with no beams.

"Jace I don't think -"

"Shh Clary, trust me on this I know the best place."

Clary raised her eyebrows in expectation but said no more. By now they had got to the boxes, and Clary saw another part of the room that was previously concealed. In it were several beams of different levels that crossed over each other - it was the perfect space and much quieter than the other side of the room. Eagerly Jace ran forwards and started climbing on the beams.

"We're allowed to come up here, you know" he said between pants as he used his arms to gain momentum to swing to the next level. "Between lessons, in spare time." The next level of beams was reached, then the next. "I've been coming up here for weeks now, just trying stuff out. And this," he said peering down to where Clary stood, "this I can do." Following this speech he began leaping from be to beam doing various flips and acrobatics that Clary didn't even have a name for. He looked majestic as he moved naturally down the beams, increasing his speed before doing a double backflip from the lowest beam and landing next to Clary.

"You know Robert knows I'm good." He smirked with a cocky grin at Clary. "It's why he put you with me I think. So I can teach you."

He spent the next half an hour patiently teaching Clary to the point where they were both free styling between the various beams before they heard Robert call them all back to the middle.

"Now I've seen a few of you and you've improved massively over a short period of time, but now I'm going to start a little competition. Which ever pair completes 10 successful flips each first is the winner. Now you can decide how you do this but I would like all of you to spread out and wait for my signal to go."

Jace and Clary smiled at each other. Just now they had been standing at opposite beams and choreographing flips that corresponded with each other. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Okay budding shadowhunters. Lets see what you've got. After three...1...2...3...!"

Jace quickly have Clary a boost so she could reach the beam before effortlessly jumping on to his opposite her. As if they had been doing it for years they began flipping off the beam, then running towards each other as Jace knelt and placed his hands together for Clary's foot to hit before standing up, giving her the momentum to grab onto the bar he was previously standing on. These flashy flips went on until each had done ten. They sat down on the crash mat waiting for the others to finished, panting slightly from the excursion and having huge grins plastered on each others faces.

"We make a good team huh?" Jace lightheartedly shoved Clary with his shoulder to which she returned the gesture in agreement. They were so absorbed in their game that they didn't notice Robert had made his may over to them.

"Clary, am I right in saying this is the first kind of shadowhunter training you have ever had?"

Somewhat shyly, Clary nodded.

"I guess I made the right decision to partner you with Jace then. Impressive work you two, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Jace's eyes widened slightly at the compliment, making Clary think that he didn't give out praise a lot. The two children high fived and stood up, wanting to practice some others whilst they waited for class to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm blown away by the kindness of the reviews and I am so happy you're (at least mostly I think) enjoying the story! Thanks for helpful comments and feedback too I really appreciate it - keep it coming! **

**Chapter 6**

_**Six months later**_

As Clary was sitting in class she found her eyes drooping slightly, she'd been up half the night talking and playing with Jace and now she was paying the price.

"Parabatai," Hodge was saying, "is an idea of warrior comradeship that goes back a long time, perhaps even centuaries. The initial inspiration for the parabatai bonds came from an old tale, particularly the story of David and Jonathan. David and Jonathan were exceptional warriors who loved each other dearly and whose souls were knit together by Heaven after forming a covenant. Out of that story, Jonathan Shadowhunter took the idea of parabatai, and encoded the ceremony into the Law. If a parabatai is found before one is 18, you can stand before the clave and have a ceremony binding yourselves to your partner. Some would say you are closer to your parabatai than even your siblings."

At this information, Clary found herself wide awake again. Looking around eagerly she caught Jace's eye, who had been trying to do the exact same thing. This bond sounded perfect, and the idea that it enhanced your ability to perform and corporate just made it even better. For months now they had been fighting together, and along with their other two closest shadowhunter friends Izzy and Alec, they made an incredible team.

As soon as class ended Jace found Clary outside the door and with a quick glance they were running off down the institute halls, racing to get to Maryse's office. Arriving at the door they heard the sound of raised voices which they could only understand bits of.

"Robert they had the lesson today. You know exactly what will happen now."

"Mar..I don't see the issue. They're fantastic fighters and amazingly in tune with one another, especially for their age. It's as if they even know what the other is thinking."

"Robert you know the rules! It's against the law if what is blindingly obvious to everyone else happens. That'll be on us you know. And it would be denying them the happiness they deserve."

"Just think what they could become! The two best shadowhunters of this generation, as parabatai?"

"We're done with this conversation Robert. As the listed head of this institute I am saying under no circumstances will this happen."

"You're making a mistake Maryse, and a big one at that." Robert said as he strided over to the door and yanked it open, stopping in his tracks when he saw Jace and Clary there with their small fists raised to knock.

Robert just shook his head at the children, muttering a wry 'good luck' In their way before hurrying down the corridor with anger.

"Jace, Clary...come in" Maryse sounded tired as she spoke the words softly. Hesitantly the two edged forwards towards her desk.

"Hodge was telling us about this bond, the para..parabatai and I, well WE would um..." Jace trailed off, not normally having a problem with articulating his thoughts.

"We'd like to be bonded." Clary finished for him with a note of certainty in her voice. Jace nodded further confirmation as he grasped Clary's hand, eagerly awaiting the response of Maryse.

"I understand where you're coming from, I really do. But bonds must be approved by the leader of the institute and..."

"So we can do it?!" Clary said, jumping up and down with excitement. Jace however, was standing stoically, with a wave of realisation hitting him.

"Not exactly.." Maryse tried to continue but found it more difficult than she had anticipated to deliver the news to the children who she regarded as her own.

"But you said they had to be approved by the leader...which is you...so..." Clary had stopped jumping for joy and was now staring at Maryse with tears welling up in her large green eyes.

"We haven't GOT her approval Clary, and by the sounds of things we never will." Jace's tone was cold and unforgiving as he glared at the woman he considered his mother.

"It's not that I wouldn't want you two to become each others parabatai, but it's just you don't understand the repercussions for two bonding such as yourselves. You see you're young, and revealing the reason for my apprehension would be counter productive in itself..." Maryse trailed off once more as she realised this was doing more harm than good. She forced a smile on her face as she have her final words.

"You both have until you're 18 to decide. Do me a favour and do some further research, to understand what it entails...then if you still want to do the ritual at 17 then we'll see. And remember this is not a decision to be entered into lightly. Now I have a lot of work to do regarding the trip to Idris in a few days time so if you would excuse me." Her tone held a note of finality and sternness, which Jace knew only came about as a last resort as despite appearances Maryse was extremely patient and loving. Looking at her carefully for a few moments he nodded before taking Clary's hand and taking her out of the room.

Once outside Clary didn't look disheartened. "See Jace! We just have to wait until we're 17 and then we can get it done! Maryse said she would approve it!"

"No Clary she said she would 'see' just to get us off her back. She won't approve it." Jace's voice was flat and devoid of emotion as he stared desolately at the ground.

"But..no Jace she-"

"CLARY." At this sharp interruption Clary flinched involuntarily.

"Clary," Jace said again, but softer this time, "trust me on this - I don't see it happening. But it doesn't mean that we're not best friends, or that we stop training together. In fact if we were parabatai with other people that might just make us a better team don't you think?"

"Izzy and Alec..." Clary whispered, already on the same page.

"Just think about it. Hodge said that the parabatai bond is stronger or at least as strong as siblings, Therefore Alec and Izzy obviously have a strong bond - and your other best friend is Izz and mine Alec. If you bonded to Izzy and me to Alec us four would be unbeatable in a fight."

Clary grinned. "Let's do it."

Jace returned the gesture with his own signature smirk.

"We'll give them a trial tonight, after bedtime in the training room, see just what they are made of."

As they walked down the hall towards the dining room for lunch the two of them were invigorated by the possibility of tonight and what it could bring. Little did they know that it would spark a chain of events leading to a situation far more dangerous than any of them had ever been in before.

* * *

**So...any guesses for why Maryse doesn't want them to be parabatai? (Don't know if I was being exactly subtle or not...) hope you liked it! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clary was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom as she counted away the minutes until Jace and her would go and grab Isabelle and Alec. Normally it was just the two of them, they would sneak into the training room at night and mess about on the equipment they could find, making sure they were back in bed before the sun rose.

A special knock at the door shook Clary from her reverie as she recognised it immediately. Knock twice, slap three times. It was a knock that she and Jace had devised to notify one another to their presence. Already dressed in her shadowhunter gear she leapt up - hurrying towards the door handle and opening it. Speaking in small whispers they decided they would each find their possible parabatai and meet each other in the training room.

"This better be good - you're interrupting my beauty sleep." Izzy grumbled half heartedly looking around the vast training room whilst Clary rolled her eyes. Any expression off any tv show she was picking up these days in an effort to seem more mature.

"Trust me," Jace grinned at her, "it's better than good." Nodding at Clary to explain she stepped forwards, acknowledging them both.

"So we were thinking that that parabatai thing we were learning in class today? We want to do it. More specifically Jace and Alec and then me and Izzy. Our teamwork would be totally awesome and, lets face it, we're the best four shadowhunters in this place for our age, not even considering the douche Jonathan." Looking to see how they were taking the news Clary beamed as she saw the siblings were both wide-eyed and leaning forwards eagerly in anticipation for the next words.

Jace continued. "So we thought we'd do a trial tonight to see how we would work together - first a race to the ceiling and down and then a mock-fight. You up for it?"

Izzy scoffed. "Of course we're up for it. Unless Alec is all scared of the 'restricted' upper section of the room with the big beams..." Alec shoved her angrily at being teased as she laughed him off.

"I'm in too. Come on then let's go." Alec ran confidently forward towards the beam, never one to be put down by his younger sister.

"Right so what's important here is teamwork. And obviously Clary and Izzy's ability to accept their loss at the end of the race."

"In your dreams, Wayland." Izzy winked at Clary.

"Three...two...one..." Izzy said getting progressively louder.

"GO!" They all screamed as they scrambled up the first few beams, gaining their momentum and footing. Shouting various instructions to each other, Izzy and Clary began to spread out across the ceiling, working out how to block the boys from getting ahead of them as they had gained a head start. Meanwhile Jace and Alec were charging up the middle, attempting to gain as much speed as possible to close the margin between them and Izzy and Clary.

Jace and Alec had manages to overtake the girls by the time they had got to the top, but Clary and Izzy had another idea to hopefully score a late winner. Looking down from the top they aligned their angle right and jumped down 3 flights of beam. Just as Izzy was about to land in a crouch Alec appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Screaming at the top of her lungs, all thoughts of it being the middle of the night forgotten, Izzy had no choice but to land on top of him, sending them both flying down the rest of the beams until they landed in a heap on the floor. Having not bothered to put down any crash mats they hit solid wood, an audible crack ringing out through the empty space.

"Oh my god IZZY! ALEC!" Clary screamed down to the ground where they lay in a heap groaning. Suddenly she felt a hand go over her mouth, muffling her further cries.

"Clary! Be quiet! We can't get caught here and it's too loud!" Jace had made his way over and was desperately trying to silence her. When he was certain she would be quiet he removed her hand and hurriedly made his way down to assess the damage.

"Okay okay guys where does it hurt...please be okay! If we find a stele we can do an iratze...Clary's the best at drawing runes..."

Both Izzy and Alec had by this point sat up, with Izzy clutching her wrist and grimacing and Alec looking grimly at his already swollen ankle that was bent at the wrong angle.

"WHAT IN THE ANGEL IS GOING ON IN HERE." Jace didn't think it was possible to be louder than Izzy and Clary screaming combined but he was wrong, Maryse angry far surpassed any level he had heard the girls accomplish.

An almost comically synchronised gulp was heard amongst the four children as they realised how much trouble they were going to be in.

"Mom, we were...we were just.." Alec attempted before being abruptly cut off by more screams.

"I can only IMAGINE what events you were 'just doing' to result in such a stupid injuries. It is the middle of the NIGHT. You have all entered the training room WITHOUT PERMISSION to partake in activities WITHOUT SUPERVISION or adequate SAFETY MEASURES."

"I get it's bad, and it looks worse than it is but if we could just have an iratze we can go to bed and talk about it in the morning? We're going to Idris in a few days and-" Izzy attempted.

"Oh no," Maryse laughed humourlessly, "if any of you think you are going to Idris after the stunt you've pulled tonight you have another thing coming. And as for an iratze? I don't think so. It would do you two good to heal as a mundane has to - perhaps that will diminish this death wish you all seem to have because you think you're invincible. Now Alec, Izzy, come with me to the infirmary. As for Jace and Clary both of you get out of my sight. I am disappointed in all of you right now. For such promising shadowhunters you can be immensely stupid."

All four of them remained silent through their chastisement as they looked at the floor shamefaced. Most of all they were angry about missing the opportunity to go to Idris. They'd been learning about it for months and so desperately had wanted to go and meet other shadowhunters as well as clave headquarters.

As Maryse led her children out Izzy turned to Clary and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Clary understood immediately. It was a look that said "well? Did we make the cut? Are we going to be parabatai?"

After a quick look at Jace who smirked Clary nodded, gaining a little distraction from her disappointment about the trip when she saw Izzy's face light up.

As she walked back with her best friend she hesitantly wondered aloud if tonight had been worth the repercussions.

At this Jace said with the upmost confidence "100 percent. Plus don't sweat it, I have a plan that's even better than Idris. Just you wait."


	8. Chapter 8

******Sorry for lateness! I'll try to update other stories too - hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Chapter 8_**

Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec stood despondently on the steps leading up to the institute, staring at the crowd of students standing eagerly by the portal that was being created by Magnus Bane. Having just seen then come out Maryse frowned slightly as she made her way over to them.

"You four shouldn't be out here, have I not given you work to be getting on with?" Before she could finish her reprimanding speech Magnus had abandoned the portal, that had already been slowly forming, to come over whilst watching the four with newly sparked interest.

"My my, if it isn't the gloriously naughty shadowhunters who got themselves in a spot of trouble. Won't you be a handful when you're older."

"You have no idea." Jace replied, earning a high five from Clary and a sharp glare from Maryse. Magnus however had his gazed fixed on Clary, widening slightly as if in recognition before clearing his throat and looking at the other kids.

"And who do we have hear? You my dear, are absolutely stunning...those cheekbones! I'll be keeping my eye on you." A wink in Alec's direction caused him to blush profusely. Maryse coughed notably.

"That, Magnus, is my son. So no. You will not be 'keeping your eye on him'."

"Whatever you say darling Maryse," Magnus sighed dramatically whilst placing his hand on his chest, "give me some respect though he is all but a child!"

"I'm 12 years old!" Came an indignant squeal from Alec.

"Exactly my point." Magnus graced the angry boy with another wink before turning away.

"I must go, the portal needs some attention, some TLC to get you all to Idris...except you four of course...shame too." Magnus walked away leaving glitter flying in every direction as he walked.

"Well. It's nearly time for us to go but be good, don't get into any kind of trouble." Maryse kissed them all on the cheek before gathering everyone together.

As the portal fully formed Clary felt a flash in her mind, a burst of colour and an indistinct shape - almost like a pattern. In an effort to make sense of it she rubbed her eyes, but it had already disappeared. Meanwhile Izzy was muttering under her breath with her fists clenched. "Whatever you have planned Jace, by the angel has it got to be good."

Jace waved at his fellow friends disappearing through the portal with a grin on his face.

"Oh Izzy, you have no idea how good it is."

As soon as everyone had gone Jace hurried everyone inside to their special spot in the training room. Before they could utter a word however Jace placed his finger over his lips and creeped towards the corner of the room. Intrigued the others followed, smiles forming on their faces when they saw what Jace was pointing to. A wooden box had just been opened by Jace and in it were a variety of steles and blades, most of which they had never even trained with before. Grabbing one quickly, Jace quickly whispered its name before placing a silencing rune on the wall nearest them.

"The only person left is Hodge, and you know how Hugo can spy...this is better as now we can properly discuss logistics." Jace explained.

"For what, exactly? Come on now Jace we don't even know how to USE half the stuff in there." Alec tried to reason, despite being excited at the prospect of wielding unknown weapons.

"I present to you weapons that I have collected over the months for a night like tonight. We're going demon hunting."

Izzy and Clary squealed with excitement as they ran to the box, examining its content with eyes bulging with fascination. Meanwhile Alec was shaking his head.

"You know what mom said Jace, any kind of trouble and we're done for. Seriously. If we get caught-"

"So we don't get caught." Jace cut Alec off. "Look we have a rare opportunity to go out into the real world and do what shadowhunters are meant to do! Where's your sense of adventure?!"

Alec sighed in exasperation, though Jace knew he'd won. Grabbing a stele from the box he held it out to his soon to be parabatai and smirked as he felt it transferred to him. Clary and Izzy had already been picking weapons out for use, with Clary setting some aside which she knew were Jace's favourites. After all they had amassed the collection together.

Having chosen their weapons they quickly separated to get into their shadowhunter clothes before meeting in Jace's room.

"Right here is the plan. Clary you're going to draw silencing runes on us all, and any others we can come up with now that will help us. Then we're going to sneak out of the institute without alerting Hodge - I know an exit out of the kitchen where he rarely goes. Once we're out we'll get a safe distance away and then plan from there. Got it?" The others all nodded.

20 minutes later a group of flushed, excited shadowhunters stopped for breath, panting slightly with smiles on their faces.

"We did it!" Izzy squealed, causing Alec, who was right next to her, to wince.

"Yeah great," Alec rubbed his ear in recovery, "now what?"

The question that initially set out to be answered became disappointedly rhetorical as the children thought. They looked around and realised they were in a dark alleyway which was all but silent bar the occasional drips of a nearby broken drainpipe.

"I guess we should split up," Clary ventures after a pause, "Izz and I can go round to the left and you guys to the right. We meet in the middle and go again. We're bound to run into something..." She trailed off waiting for a better plan.

When no better plan was suggested they did exactly that. What felt like hours later Alec began to complain.

"Jace this is stupid we've found nothing! Lets just go back and hope for our sakes Hodge doesn't know we're gone."

"Look just this next bit, I think I hear something."

"What kind of some-"

"Shhh!"

They boys fell silent as they listened. Sure enough the sound of creeping footsteps could be heard. Getting closer Jace shoved himself and Alec behind a dumpster, placing his hand on the nearest seraph blade attached to his body. The only sounds that could be heard were those of heavy breathing and something coming nearer and nearer. At the last second when the thing was about to pass them Jace whispered "Abrariel". The blade came to life as he jumped out, prepared to use this on his attacker.

Clary and Izzy let out squeals of pure terror as they saw the blade, only relaxing when they saw Jace's apologetic smirk.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "thought you were a- OW!" Izzy used her whip and lightly caught him on his shoulder.

"You thought wrong. Jesus Jace you nearly gave us a heart attack! Quit fooling around." Izzy hissed as she glared at him.

"Fine lets call it a night. And I wasn't fooling around I thought you were a demon!" Jace rubbed his arm to sooth the sting Izzy had inflicted.

Alec frowned. "Can you hear that?" Izzy just looked at him. "Don't start Alec I thought you were against this anyway."

"No, seriously, listen." The four of them fell silent as a heavy blanket of fear began to envelop them. A slithering sound could be heard from behind them, accompanied by a hiss.

"Samandiriel" Clary whispered as she turned round. A huge, slimy mass was coming towards them, oozing slime all around it.

"Okay then." Jace ventured slowly. "Maybe it won't be that powerful, its size is just compensating for something..."

At that moment a rat scurried past the giant mass. Seconds later a squeak could be heard before it turned into a puddle of steaming green liquid.

"Or not." Clary replied grimly, sparing one glance at her friends before barking out instructions.

"We need to confuse it." She conveyed in a low hiss. "Spread out and work together and we'll be fine. Lets hope it's stupid..."

At that moment she ran towards the dumpster, getting a boost from the wall beside it before scrambling on top of it. Angling her blade she threw it and it landed in the middle of the demons face. Instead of deterring it it seemed to spur the creature on as it raised its head, revealing a double row of teeth running along the length of its oblong body. With an angry shake the blade fell from its body, the large gaping wound it had inflicted oozing black liquid. The children watched in horror as the hole slowly closes up inch by inch.

"Right." Izzy said. "Now what the hell do we do."

**Sorry for cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, and please review! Seriously they make me so happy :) (plus nice motivation)**


End file.
